Christian's 31st Birthday
by newgirl3366
Summary: Two parts to this short story about Mr. Grey's Birthday. Sweet moments with Ted and hot moments in the Playroom. As always I do not own Fifty Shades or any of the characters. All rights go to EL James.
1. Chapter 1

I had intended for there to be one long part to this but instead it is going to be two parts. Reason being, I had a crazy busy day and was not able to write near as much as I wanted to. I've taken all of your ideas into account and I hope you enjoy what I've come up with. The other part of Christian's birthday will be posted tomorrow I PROMISE. I wish it was today but alas, at least I have something to post.

**_June 18, 2014 _**

**_Christian's 31_****_st_****_ Birthday_**

"One more, Mommy." Teddy holds a single finger up indicating that he is ready for me to pass him the second long silver candle.

We've settled on two candles for Christian's birthday cake. The choice to have two candles was not my own, it was Ted's. His reasoning was, Daddy should have two candles like he did. I've tried to explain to him he had two candles because he is two years old and Daddy is more than two years old, but there is no disputing with him. Once a Grey man has a decision in his head, persuasion is a difficult task to undertake and my attempts are almost always futile.

With his tongue slipping between his lips he concentrates on his mission of pushing the candle down just enough to match the other one. "Candles!" He claps his hands when he is finished and I beam at him.

"Daddy will love it baby boy." I kiss the top of his copper locks. Afternoons in the late spring sunshine have only served to highlight the already burnished color of his hair. Playing chase and hide and seek in the meadow are his favorite past time, Christian's too I believe. I swipe my finger through the bowl containing the leftover frosting. The chocolate is smooth, perfect cocoa velvet in my mouth.

"Me taste." Ted swipes his entire hand through the bowl and licks his fist clean of the frosting, leaving him a sticky mess. "Mommy, taste." He offers me his hand and I lick off one of his fingers.

"Mmmmm…tasty. Okay baby boy, we are all done making Daddy's birthday cake." I help Ted down from the kitchen chair he is standing on and place it back at the kitchen table. He waits patiently at my feet while I move the finished chocolate cake from the counter to the center island. Christian should be home any minute now. I finish loading the last of the dishes in the dishwasher with help from my personal assistant.

He looks up at my thoughtfully while placing a spoon in the utensil basket. "Mommy, eat cake now?" He raises one of his eyebrows in question.

I shake my head at him. "Not yet. It's Daddy's cake. Don't you think we should wait for him?" On cue the front door opens and I hear Christian and Taylor's voices. Their footfalls sound on the hardwood floors, echoing through the hall.

"Daddy!" Ted squeals and is off like a rocket. Barreling through the house I know when he has found Christian because his squeals grow louder and erupt into fits of giggles and shrieks. Christian is tickling him.

In the draw behind me I search for the box of matches. Finding them I stand stock still, waiting for the moment they are close enough for me to light them. I've made this exact same chocolate cake for Christian every year, except for the year Ted was born. Life with a tiny new baby did not exactly give much time for baking. Baby. Phoebe rolls and kicks me from the inside. I touch my belly and rub my hand over the spot where I feel her. She's anxious for the cake too, though not nearly as anxious as her big brother.

"Where's Mommy, Ted?" Christian's voice is near, just outside the kitchen doorway. I flick a match over the matchbox and an orange flame springs to life. Quickly I light both of the candles and blow the match out.

Little tell all that he is immediately discloses my location and surprise. "Mommy, cake, Daddy."

Christian chuckles. "You don't say?"

They both have twin grins on their faces when they come through the doorway. Ted is in Christian's arms and points excitedly at the cake. "See?"

I begin singing happy birthday to Christian and Ted joins in here and there. Adding the words he knows. So far he takes after me in the singing department. I so hoped he would inherit Christian's talent for carrying melodious tunes, but if his singing abilities at the age of two are any hint, he has the music styling of an Ana Steele, not a Christian Grey.

"Make a wish, Daddy and blow out your candles." Christian closes his eyes for a fraction of a second before opening them again. "Did you make a wish?"

He cups his hand over my belly, running it over my orange and white chevron print short maxi dress. The fabric tickles my stretched skin. Then he kisses Ted's cheek, followed by my lips. "I don't have to make a wish, Mrs. Grey. They've all already come true, tenfold."

"Daddy, eat cake." My little boy is impatient to taste the cake he worked so diligently to help me bake this afternoon.

"Good?" I slide a bite of the cake between my lips, licking my fork clean. Christian is nearly finished with his slice.

He runs his fork over his plate collecting leftover frosting. "Delicious as always." I keep my eyes locked on him long enough for him to notice, watching him run his tongue along the edges of his fork does things to me, things that remind me of the evening to come. I'm nervous and excited to give him my gift. It's forward for me, but I have grown more comfortable in my own sensual skin. "Don't bite your lip." He stands from his seat at the table and runs his thumb over my bottom lip, freeing it from my teeth. "I wish I knew what you were thinking."

"You'll know soon enough, Mr. Grey." I answer him coyly.

Christian takes our plates to the dishwasher, leaving Ted with his as he is not quiet finished yet. "Where is Mrs. Taylor?"

"Taking care of other parts of my birthday present for you." I make it a point not to give too much away.

"Dinner perhaps? It did not go unnoticed by me that we had dessert before dinner." He looks around the empty kitchen. "Where is she?"

"At Escala, Mr. Grey." My tone tells him he should have figured this out already. Where else would she be? I watch his gray eyes begin to glimmer with understanding. He's connecting the dots in his mind, putting two and two together to get four. The doorbell rings and I scoot my chair back. "That'll be Mia." I glance back at him over my shoulder. "She has agreed to be our babysitter for the entire night. I told her I didn't think we'd be back until morning." With that I leave him standing at the dishwasher, still holding a plate in his hand.

**SMOOTHLY, CHRISTIAN PULLS HIS **Audi R8 Spyder into one of our many parking spaces at Escala. He's been coolly contemplative during the drive here. I know his mind is hard at work trying to decipher what his birthday present might be. Orchestrating the delivery and being here when it was made was a feat. With me being seven months pregnant Christian has not cared to let me out of his sight unless I am at home where he left me or at work where he dropped me off. Talking him into letting Sawyer drive me one day last week took some convincing, even with the excuse of having a hair appointment he still wanted to go with me. There was no hair appointment for him to accompany me too.

We ride the elevator up and he steals glances at me, smirking to himself. "You're not going to tell me what my surprise is."

"No. You'll have to wait until after dinner."

"So that is what Mrs. Taylor is doing here?"

I giggle. "Yes, I promise she has nothing to do with any other part of your present. She's only helped with dinner. In fact no one else has had anything to do with the other part of your present. No one else knows it exists except for me."

He runs his thumb over his bottom lip and regards me casually. "You've been quite the little con artist this past week haven't you?" His statement catches me off guard. "I know there was a delivery made here last Wednesday, incidentally I do believe that was the day you had your, hair appointment." Caught, dang it. I can never get anything by this man. Christian sees the alarm in my face, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He chuckles, "Relax. I don't know what the delivery was. Only that building security contacted me."

"Why?" Nothing is secret around Christian Grey. I should have already learned this lesson.

"Because something I had not cleared was being delivered to my apartment. I asked them who was at the apartment and when they told me it was you I cleared it. No big deal." He leans down and kisses my lips. "Your surprise has not been spoiled."

I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm already nervous enough, I don't need anything else putting me on edge.

**MRS. TAYLOR HAS THE **vast dining room table set for two at the far end. The flames of the two candles dance against the dishes. They look like beacons up high in the starlit night sky of Seattle. Twin flames melting into the heavens, like Christian and I will be before the night is over. She serves us and leaves the room to give us our privacy.

We eat slowly, talking and enjoying each other's company. Christian tells me about new developments with his satellite office in New York. The company is now hiring interns in collaboration with NYU and it is going off without a hitch. I am happy to hear this. Maybe now his trips to New York will be fewer. The last three months he has been in New York at least once or twice a month. With the birth of Phoebe drawing nearer he does not want to leave my side. He never did want to go any of the times he had to, but when he did it was only because there was no other choice. Ros is living in New York full time now, having earned the title of Assistant Executive CEO at GEH. Christian is able to breathe easier with Ros there; she is doing a fine job from what he tells me. I don't know much of Ros, but from what I do know he could not have chosen more capable hands.

Christian asks me about work, conveniently leaving out my fake hair appointment. I make whatever small talk I can. Truthfully, I much prefer listening to him talk about his day. My nerves are jumping inside at a rapid fire rate. The thought of what is sitting upstairs waiting for us will not get out of my mind. Is it nerves making my stomach jump or the baby? I touch my belly after taking a sip of my sparkling water.

"Is she moving?" Christian pushes his chair back and comes to sit in the one to my left. He touches his daughter from outside of me and she kicks in response. "There she is." He smiles broadly.

"She's been a dancing girl ever since I fed her that chocolate cake."

"I'm sure her brother has been the same way. Mia will sleep well tonight, when Ted finally calms and lets her sleep."

Our little boy was very excited when his Auntie Mia came to stay with him. He was pulling her to see his new train set when we left. She had already seen it at his birthday party, but he didn't care. I have a feeling Mia is probably still playing trains with him.

Mrs. Taylor returns to clear our plates. "Would you care for any dessert?"

"I'll get it, Mrs. Taylor, thank you." I smile at her and stand. We won't be eating our dessert here in the dining room, so I see no need to have Gail fetch it for us.

"Baby let me," Christian makes to stand.

"No, I've got it." I go to the freezer where I take out a pint of Ben & Jerry's finest vanilla. From the utensil drawer I retrieve one spoon.

Christian's eyes light up when he sees me approaching him. "I think I'm going to enjoy this birthday present very much."

"I do hope so, Mr. Grey." I whisper so that Gail does not hear me.


	2. Chapter 2

thank you all for waiting so patiently...here you go.

His gaze darkens the closer I walk to him. When I am standing directly in front of him they are twin pools of molten rock. The gray deeper, smoldering, it seethes through my skin. His stare sears me on its own. He doesn't even have to touch me for me to feel his want. Christian reaches his hand out to take the spoon and ice cream from me. I pull my hand back and slowly shake a finger in admonishment. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Oh no, Mr. Grey. Tonight is your birthday and I will be the one handing out the treats. You will be receiving them." I lean in closely to his ear and cannot resist kissing his lobe. Sucking it between my teeth I nip him, I know he likes it. A low growl rumbles in his chest. Remembering the lingering presence of Gail my cheeks pink, I look back in time to see her quietly making her departure. Thank goodness, now we are alone. "I expect you in our playroom in fifteen minutes, on your hands and knees." Our playroom, even after being married for nearly three years those two words together make my insides melt and flutter all at the same time. I pause and wet my lips with my tongue. "And wear nothing but _your jeans._" The emphasis I place on the last two words let him know exactly which jeans I am speaking of.

**ANTICIPATION IS THE KEY **to seduction. I slip off my last piece of clothing, leaving only my gray lace bra and matching thong on. In the guest bathroom mirror I make quick work of brushing my locks out. I flip my head upside down and brush the underside furiously. I want my hair to be as full as possible. Maybe I should have made a hair appointment after all instead of fibbing about it. When I finish brushing it I am satisfied though, the ends curl nicely just above the lace of my bra. Christian will love it. My final touch is to apply a soft pink lip gloss. I make a pouty face with my lips as I inspect my work in the mirror. The only thing that would make me feel sexier would be my dove gray Christian Louboutin's. There is absolutely no way I would risk teetering even the short distance from here to the playroom in them. Not with my seven month pregnant belly protruding out in front of me. I would be about as stable as a hippopotamus on stilts.

**AS INSTRUCTED, CHRISTIAN IS **waiting for me in when I open the playroom door. If he's noticed his gift he isn't letting on. Instead he is behaving just as I would if I were submitting to him at this moment. His knees are spread slightly apart, his forearms are resting on his legs, and his head is bowed down. Seeing my bare feet he is unable to help himself he tilts his head upward to take in the scenery that is me. His eyes are always darker and more dangerous in this room. It could be the lighting or the merely the mood of the room in general that does it. Whatever it is, I am glad for it. His eyes tell me what his words do not, they always have. Right now he is hungry to taste me. Tonight, I will be the one doing the tasting.

I close the door and lock it behind me. "You may stand."

Christian stands and I give myself time to rake my eyes over his body. His soft denim jeans hang from his hips, the top button ceremoniously undone. Knowing that he is mine I step forward and trace a single digit down his sternum, stopping at the top of the soft hairs leading down his happy trail. I draw my lip in between my teeth. As much as I love these jeans I want him out of them. My hand moves over the obvious bulge in his pants and I stroke him. He doesn't move or make a sound, he hasn't been asked too. Christian trusting me to act as his Domme is one of the most precious things he has ever bestowed upon me. While we have only engaged in this form of role play twice, now being the third time, I know each and every time just how much it has taken for him to give himself over to me. Being on this side of the coin makes me appreciate how much my submission meant to him when we first played here in this room.

Finding the zipper I slide it down, his pants loosen and I help them to the floor by using both hands. "Much better." I whisper. Christian steps away from his discarded pants. His eyes flick in the direction of my gift. "Do you like it?"

My gaze follows his. Standing to the left of the bed is a tantra chair. It is red leather, the same deep blood red as the walls of the room. The dim light radiating from the sconces on the walls cast shadows over the chair. The head of the chair is characterized by a larger curvature, like a semicircle, it flows seamlessly, dipping down to a concave, then curving back up to a smaller semicircle. I squeeze my legs together at the thought of being lain out on the chair with Christian pounding it to me.

When his eyes find mine I search them. There is surprise, disbelief and pride in his eyes. A mixture of emotions, mostly what I see is love. He does not answer with words. Instead he steps forward and lifts a hand. He runs it down my jawline and frees my lip from my teeth. The first taste of his lips is heavenly. My mind runs back to the euphemism I thought when we first arrived. What was it? Something about candles, two glimmer lights in the heavens? I cannot remember fully and Christian's tongue sliding against mine wipes my mind of any coherent thoughts.

I break the kiss, breathless already. "Lie on the chair, Mr. Grey."

"Yes, Mistress." He speaks and my knees nearly buckle.

I reach for the now softened ice cream and spoon from where they are resting on the top of the bureau and follow him to the chair. I place them on the small side table and slip my thong off of my body. I retrieve it from the floor. "I want to bind your hands with these." I explain, straddling Christian. This chair does what it says. We aren't even having sex yet, but just the ease of positioning my body over him makes it well worth the money spent. The chair curves in all the right places and I let my imagination take flight, imagining all of the positions we can use this chair for after the baby is born. My inner goddess is looking through her Kama Sutra book, her manicured fingernail running over the table of contents until she finds what she is looking for. She is ready to do her homework on the subject.

"You want to tie _me_ up with your panties?" I nod my head and Christian places his hands above his head and I thread my gray thong so that his wrists are secured. "I think another fantasy I didn't even know I had just came true, Mrs. Grey." He tests his binds and I smile satisfied.

Reaching for the ice cream I take off the lid and scoop out a spoonful of creamy vanilla. Christian opens his mouth expectantly, but instead of offering the cold confection to him I slide the spoon between my lips.

"Make that a second fantasy I didn't even know I had coming true. My naked wife sitting on top of my while eating ice cream, that just came true." I cannot resist breaking a smile. I love how relaxed he is here with me. I love how relaxed I am here with him.

"Would you like a taste?"

His eyes darken as he slips back into sub mode. "Yes, please Mistress." I scoop out a spoonful and let him taste it. He licks his lips, enjoying every drop of the ice cream.

After feeding him the one spoonful I slide back to sit over his thighs, feeling his erection brush against my sex and bottom as I go. My body clenches and aches, wanting to be filled by him. I inhale deeply. Try to find your self-control, Anastasia. You want this night to last. In a sudden movement I do not anticipate Christian sits up, keep his hands bound, they rest in front of him between our bodies. He bends and brushes his lips over the tightened skin where our daughter is growing inside of me.

When he settles back in place, lying back and bring his hands back over his head, his soft eyes gaze up at me. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to kiss you there. Your body is so beautiful, I could not resist."

I smile shyly. How do I answer a sentiment so sweet and so pure? This man loves me and our children more than anything in the world. How did I ever get so lucky? "Thank you." I whisper.

I close my eyes and collect my wits. Breathing in deeply I reopen them and collect another spoonful of ice cream. This time I do not eat it or offer it to Christian. Like he has in the past I allow it to drip over his chest. Droplets fall down his sculpted abs. Sweet streams of vanilla. My mouth waters, my tongue wanting to taste it, to taste him. Pushing my bottom back I lean forward and run my tongue over his heated skin. I feel his body jerk and shiver beneath mine. No doubt it is the coldness of the ice cream mixed with the heat of my mouth that is causing him to shiver. Now he knows how I have felt when he has enjoyed Ben & Jerry's and Ana.

When his body is clean I offer him another spoon of ice cream. He takes it in his mouth and I yelp in surprise when he unexpectedly works free of my panties and takes the ice cream and spoon from my hands. He places them on the floor beside the chair. Sitting up so that we are nose to nose Christian reaches behind me to unhook my bra, my breasts fall freely from their confines. He cups their heaviness in his long fingered hands and brings his mouth down to one. Wrapping his lips around my nipple he suckles gently. I whimper and squirm, wishing so badly I had scooted back up over his erection.

He kisses my other nipple. "Stand up, Mrs. Grey."

Oh? The tables have been turned. "Yes, Sir." I smile and comply.

Christian reverses the way he is laying. His head is now resting against the small of the two curvatures of the chair. "Now, climb on top of me, facing away from me." I look at him skeptically. Why would he want me to face away from him? Sure, we've had sex like that before, but… "The larger of the two curves will hug your body more completely. It will support the baby better. Now, lift your beautiful ass over me."

My insides quiver and melt. If I had panties on still they would be drenched. As it is I can feel my wetness coating not only my sex but my thighs as well, I have not come yet, still it feels as though I have. Lifting my right leg I move my body so that I am straddling Christian. Once I am fully over him he guides me down with one hand on either side of my hips.

"Christian, fuck."

"Language, Mrs. Grey." He sharply smacks my behind. Then he rubs the skin with his hand to soothe the sting.

"Yes, Sir." I whimper as he slides inside of me. My body is so full, so sensitive. I lean forward, taking him to the hilt. I am glad for the support of the chair, turns out my birthday present for Christian is for both of us. _You are both having sex on it. Of course it is for both of you._ My rude subconscious gives her sarcastic attitude. I don't have to shut her up though; my inner goddess hits her over the head with her Kama Sutra before throwing her head back and enjoying the chair too.

Steady myself with my hands in front of me I grip either side of the chair and begin rocking back and forth. The motion I set melds perfectly in time with Christian's gentle thrusts.

"How is this, baby? How do you feel?" He breathes out. I can hear the control wavering in his voice.

"Good." I gasp. "So good." I want to rock faster and try to force my hips back against him.

"Slow and easy, Mrs. Grey. There's no rush." I feel his lips touch my back, his hot breath tickling my skin. "We have all night."

So I slow down, taking my time I feel my husband love my body and soul. He loves me from the inside out and I let him. Knowing that this is the first of many times we will use his birthday present tonight.


End file.
